


The Power to Fix Everything

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Ideas for Adoption [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Early Work, F/M, Politics, Post-Canon, Work Up For Adoption, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geass powers develop based on the user's inner most desires. Suzaku supposes what he desires most is the power to fix everything that still feels broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power to Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an outline of a story I thought of back when I first finished watching Code Geass (wow, that was middle school!). Any and all facts are changeable (it would be your own story after all). Let me know if you take the idea, since I'd be interested in reading it ^.^

  * Somehow Suzaku gains a geass which can bring the dead back to life
  * Before realizing what the power does he accidentily brings Euphemia back to life
  * Lelouch, who has been either writing to or meeting in person with Suzaku in secret, asks that he bring Shirley back to life
  * Somehow Kallen learns that Suzaku has become the replacement Zero
  * Lelouch and C.C. come back to Area 11 pretending that Suzaku's geass brought them back
  * Euphie takes the Britania throne
  * She grants Area 11, reinstated as Japan, its sovereignty and culture
  * Suzaku is elected president of Japan
  * Euphie and Suzaku marry, which solidifies peace between the two nations
  * Nina, who has been obsessively in love with Euphie, attempts to assassinate Suzaku for stealing her from her
  * She is permanently exiled from both nations
  * Everyone else is happy in the end




End file.
